Jade and Beck's story
by Elavan17
Summary: Beck had kissed Tori in front of Jade. She was really depressed about that. But also, Jade needs to tell Beck that she needs a break from him. Would he let her go? But most importantly, would Jade accept beck's apology? More chapters coming up! Different problems each chapter.Please read and review this story! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person's POV:**

It was a cloudy day in Hollywood Arts high school. A day were good things turn wrong. Beck and Tori had kissed in the hallway of the school. Tori was the one flirting with Beck this couple months. By the time, he got tiresome with that so he thought, "Maybe, if I kiss her, she would stop flirting with me." Actually, that made it worst. Jade saw the kiss. Since then, everyone says that the "perfect couple" had broken up.

**Jade's POV:**  
I went to my house really disappointed. My boyfriend had cheated on me with my worst enemy?! Can't be possible. I took a napkin from my kitchen to clean my face from the tears. 3 minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. I opened the door slowly. The least person that I thought it would be is here. Beck. The stupid, handsome, boy. I still love him but I really need a good explication of what happened out there. I looked at him without saying a word. I went upstairs to my room. Again, crying. I laid on my bed covering my face with my hands. I should had shut the door in front of him. But I couldn't. It was 11:49pm and still Beck has not came up here. I wonder what he's doing. What if he left? Or what if he is braking everything in my house? Nah, I can't hear anything. Oh wait, now I hear footsteps coming closer. Oh no…

Beck laid beside me facing the other part of the bed. I felt really dejected. He is my everything. How could that happened? That stupid Tori. I just want to rip her head out of her body and give it to some lions. Soon, he turned around to tickle me. I hate him so bad right now. He just cheated on me today, and now he's tickling me? How immature. Then, I say through laughs: 'Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to be mad at you!' I pushed him aside so he can stop tickling me. Beck giggled quietly. He tucked me with my sheet and hugged me at the same time. I was falling a-sleep rubbing his puffy brown hair and looking through his eyes. He was staring at my blue eyes smiling. I remembered all the good times I had with Beck during our relationship. But still, I need a good explanation about what happened.

**Next day morning.**

I woke up remembering that I haven't take a shower since yesterday or have eaten. I am taking all my time with Beck that I am forgetting about myself. I need time alone. Lets say like a vacation from Beck. I took my laptop, put it on my laps and sat down. I looked for tickets, but I still don't know where to go. Mmmm… What about Puerto Rico? Nah too hot. New Jersey? Maybe… New York? Nope, too much people. Ah, Minnesota sounds great. I bought the tickets instantly for tomorrow. Today, I need the reason why he cheated on me and I need to tell him that I'm going to Minnesota tomorrow morning. I get up from my bed softly. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I suddenly see Beck walking toward to me. I need to say, I'm glad he likes me. I mean he's so hot without a shirt on. I couldn't stop staring at him.

'Good morning, my love' –He says hugging me tightly. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. When I looked at the mirror, I see that I was turning red! I know him for a couple of years and I still blush?! Unbelievable.

'Beck… I… Why were you kissing Tori?' –I say with my voice cracking a little.

'Look Jade, Tori was flirting with me this couple months now. So I thought if I kissed her, she would stop.'

'You're so dumb. How was that going to work?'

'I know, I know. Do you accept my apology?'

'Well… What do you think I should do?'

'I think you should give me a kiss and forget all of what happened.' –I gave him a little kiss because I am still mad at him. I think it was a bad idea to buy the tickets. But oh well. Forgiveness, **CHECK**. Telling Beck that I'm going to take a little vacation to Minnesota.** NOT CHECKED**. Lets see what he says tomorrow. Would he cheat on me again? Would he not let me go alone?

**Thank you for reading!There will be a chapter 2 maybe tomorrow. Should I do a chapter 3? What about 4? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV:**

I removed the sheets from me and starred at Beck. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. His pillow covered his face completely. I got up from my bed to drink some coffee. I went to my kitchen and grabbed the coffee beans and water. I put the pot on the stove. I sat down on my couch waiting for my coffee. I got a good feeling, just knowing that I am alone. Not actually alone because Beck is sleeping upstairs in my room. But I felt better. I detached the pot from the stove, served the coffee in a cup and headed upstairs to my room.

I carefully laid down on my bed with the coffee on my hand. Beck finally woke up. He looked at me, then at my coffee.

'Want some?' –I said giving it to him. He took large sips from the coffee. I have never looked at him really tired.

'I'm going to Minnesota in 1 hour.' –I got to the point quickly. It was 7:02am and my flight was at 10:30am.

'You mean, we.' –He said putting the cup on the table behind him.

'Actually, this time I mean, only me.'

'I'm not going to let you go to Minnesota alone.'

'Ok. Cat can come.' –I got up and took my suitcase under the bed. I put it beside Beck and opened it. I looked at the time, 7:13am, I need to be in the airport by 8. I went to my closet to find some clothes to bring. I put all my clothes in my suitcase including my documents. My laptop will be in a bag with some candy in it. I took my phone to call Cat.

'Hello? Cat it's me Jade.'

'Oh, hiiiii.'

'Cat, can you come with me to Minnesota? I have my ticket, I will buy yours in the airport.'

'Of course, Jade! Why wouldn't I go? Summer just started anyways. What time do I need to be in your house?'

'No, I will pick you up at 7:45. And you need to hurry, the flight is at 10:30am. We need to be there at 8.'

'Ok. Who's going?'

'I will tell you in my car.' –With that I hang up. Sometimes she can be annoying. I hope we will be ok in Minnesota, I mean she's like a child. I took a shower and ate breakfast without saying a word to Beck. It was 7:40am. I need to pick up Cat. I went to the living room with my little suitcase and my bag.

'Why?' –Beck said looking hurt. I starred at him still mad about what happened yesterday.

'Well, I need some girl time, you know. I am always with the boys. With you, dad, Andrew… Don't worry, I will come back in 5 days. Love you.' –I kissed him enthusiastically. I'm going to miss him a lot. I got to my car and drove to Cat's house. It's already 7:50. Ahhhh, I hope we won't lose the flight.

I arrived to her house. I got out of my car and walked in front of her pink house. I knocked on her door. I waited anxious for about 2 minutes.

'I am ready, let's go!' –She said running toward my car holding her pink suitcase. I turned on the car and drove to the airport.

'We're here. Give me your passport.' –I said taking her passport off her hands.

'Why only us?' –She said disappointed. I really wanted Beck to come, but I need some time from him.

'Because… you know Cat. We will have fun together and the gang can't come.' –I had to lie. I couldn't say that I only wanted to travel alone but Beck did not let me so I invited you and I hate the rest of the gang, she would scream and ran away.

'Why the gang can't come?'

'Oh look! It's our turn.' –I almost ran toward the check lady. I gave our passports and she checked the weight of our suitcases. 25pds each suitcase, first time my suitcase weights less than 50. Ok… I have on one hand my bag with my laptop and candy in it and Cat's hand. I look like her mother, for real. We entered the airplane 20 minutes later. It was 9:06am. In the airplane, there was only like 15 people in already. I put my bag between my legs and took out the candy for Cat. She had a pink giraffe on her laps. I gave her a lollipop, so she can be quiet.

'Thank you for buying my ticket, Jade.' –She said sweetly.

'Anytime. I only need some quiet time, ok?' –She nodded in response. I checked my phone and I saw a text message from Beck saying:

"I miss you already! I hope you have a safe flight. Just letting you know, I love you. I hope you have fun there with Cat. Love you!"

I miss him now too. And I think I will have fun with Cat. She can be childish and everything but still she's my best friend. Well, better than Tori I can say.

3 hours later…

We arrived to Minnesota safety. We took our bags and suitcases and took a taxi. We went to a 4-star-hotel. It was really pretty and warm. I wish Beck was here. Ahhh! I need to forget him for 5 days, Jade! Only 5 days!

We threw ourselves on the comfy bed. Each other had her own bed. We unpacked the suitcases rapidly. Then we went to the large pool.

'This is going to be great!' –Cat giggled/screamed. For me, this is going to be a long week…

**Beck's POV:**

I am with Andrew at some store. I don't even know the name of this store. I miss Jade a lot! I need her. I hope she's doing fine. I want to call her to see what are they doing, but I don't want to interrupt them. Andrew drove me to my house 10 minutes later. I don't know what to do alone. Maybe I should buy Jade a gift. What about a kitty? She love cats. Well, not Cat but the real animal pet. I went to the pet store to buy one. Or should I buy it 1 day before she gets here? Yeah, I'm going to see what's there only.

**Cat's POV:**

Omg, we are having so much fun together! I haven't had this fun since high school. We are in 7-11 looking for more candy for tonight. Tonight, we are going to have a pajama-party together. I love it! Hey, I think I see Tori behind that counter! Oh no, Jade would not like this.

'Jade, I think I see Tori behind that counter.' –I said softy. She looks immediately where I pointed at. Yep, it's Tori.

'Well, hello there Cat! And Jade.' –She says sarcastically.

'What are you guys doing in Minnesota? I thought you were happy in Hollywood.' –She said. I didn't responded because I really don't know the real point why we are here. Jade didn't respond either. Jade grabbed my hand and walked to our apartment. My hand hurts by now. She sat on my bed. She was about to cry, so I went towards her.

'Can you tell me the real reason we are here?' –I said rubbing her back.

'Beck… he kissed Tori in front of me in the school. And I need… Ahhhh! Who am I kidding? I wanted to go here alone because I needed space, you know. I was always with the boys. But he didn't let me go alone so I said, Cat can come. I'm sorry.' –Then she stared to cry now. I kept rubbing her back until she went to the bathroom. Poor Jade.

Tori's POV:

I heard everything through her apartment door. I called Beck and I said that she is cheating on him, so he can be with me. He is really hurt now. I feel so bad now… but I don't care, she deserves all this.

Should I do 2 more chapters? review please!


End file.
